This proposal aims to use a conference mechanism to capitalize on important recent research findings in three distinct areas for the purpose of enabling senior researchers in these areas to discuss the most productive future research that would build from existing research to identify the processes by which cultural factors (for example, cultural patterning of behavior through social structures, beliefs, and practices) influence biology (for example, genetic processes, brain functioning), and conversely, biology influences culture, with both mutual influences considered over the development of a life, and in terms of their effects on the retention of mental health versus the development of mental illness. To achieve these goals for future research, we have proposed a format involving a smaller conference, with background papers to be read in advance, and questions to be considered in advance. We believe that this will permit each participant, junior and senior, to have a common set of knowledge, as well as each person's specific knowledge. The conference will involve four sessions beginning with a key question of basic scientific processes and their implications for mental health. One researcher will briefly summarize knowledge in the area, followed by lead comments on needed research from other participants. By carefully selecting participants and structuring the discussions, we hope to make more rapid headway in mapping future research opportunities. We expect that the conference will have major impact on the participants, and through rapid dissemination of the results, be quickly transmitted through the research community and beyond. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: By carefully selecting participants and structuring the discussions, we hope to make more rapid headway in mapping future research opportunities. We expect that the conference will have major impact on the participants, and through rapid dissemination of the results, be quickly transmitted through the research community and beyond.